A Sniper and A Gamer
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Upon waking up to find her video game character in her own home, Jennifer is forced to look after said character. With a known history of being homicidal when bored, the teen has to keep a close eye on the sniper in order to avoid police coming to her house and questioning her. Easier said than done. The sniper get bored pretty quick and Jennifer isn't fond of giving up her iPod.


**A/N: Writing this on that New Rich Text Document. Why? Refreshed my laptop and haven't gotten around to downloading the thing I used to write with. Why haven't I did that? Because when I tried to my laptop died and it messed up the download thingy. Honestly, I'm too lazy to try it again. So here we are! If anything isn't spelt right, I'm sorry. This thing doesn't have a correction thing. So... yeah...**

 **A Sniper and A Gamer**

 **~Prologue~**

"My god, you sleep for so long!"

The voice had scared the teen out of her peaceful sleep, her heart racing as her hazel eyes locked onto the female by the side of her bed. A smile formed on the girl's face, her hands messing with a strap that held a sniper rifle, which hid behind her back.

"Morning!" Her voice was happy, matching the joy that seemed to radiate off of her.

"What... the actual fuck..." The teen slowly sat up, grabbing her glasses by her bed and quickly putting them on. "The hell are you doing here?!"

"I'd like to know the same thing," she giggled, looking around the room. "Not too much space in here... You ever think of picking things up?"

"Get out!" she cried, though her voice seemed to keep a quiet tone. The female looked down at her, tilting her head as her smile vanished.

"And go where?" she asked, "Bad enough I somehow ended up here. Where do you want me to go?"

"To your own home?" Another small chuckle from the girl.

"I live in San Paro! Uh... checked on your little... iPod thingy for directions there. Nothing came up!" she explained, "And I uh... also looked through those messages on... 'Kik'. Weird name for an app, but I'm not gonna hate on that. Anyways, who's Jai?"

"You went through my messages?" she asked, earning a happy nod. "Why... How did you even get in?!"

"Simple! Your passcode is the same as mine!" The teen groaned softly, running a hand through her hair. "So... that guy yours or something?"

"Uh... yeah..." The female shook her head.

"Jaegen? Honestly? You that sad?" Her once tired and confused face turned into complete rage as she snapped her head towards the female by her. "He's a complete dick to me! I mean... he seems nice to you but... him?!"

"He is nice," she snarled, glaring at her. "He just puts on a tough act. Why, I don't know."

"He's still a dick..." She shook her head, holding out her hand. "I'm Rabbit, by the way! I mean... Friends call me by my real name, but that's because we're close."

"Rabbit?" She stared at her, finally shaking her hand. "I'm uh... I'm Jennifer. Nice to meet you."

"Aye! We got the same name!" she giggled, taking a seat on her bed. "So, who's Garrett?"

"Did you look through _all_ the messages I have?" She nodded happily, playing with the strap once more. "I hate you."

"Hey! I was interested!" Jennifer sighed, shaking her head.

"Garrett is a friend of mine. Happy?"

"Not really. I like him more than Jai, but that's my thoughts on the whole thing. He seems more interesting in your depression problems."

"It's because I've told him..."

"And not your own boyfriend? The fuck?"

"He knows some of my problems but I haven't really talked to him about it."

"Why not?! Talkin' to friends rather than someone you claim you love! Shame."

"He has enough problems!"

"And wondering if you've finally killed yourself isn't helping! You need to tell him what's going on so he knows!"

"Yeah, that won't happen."

"And why not?!"

"Let's change the subject! You said you were from San Paro, right?"

"Uh... Yeah? Why? What happened to it?"

"You... got a friend named Javez? And Birth?"

"Mhmm! I call Birth my brother, though!"

"And you call Ernst your father, right? He's part of Shadow Strike?"

"Yeah...? How do you know this?"

"You see... you're from a video game I play. Jasmyne is from Ohio. She's not a criminal and doesn't own a cap40. Jaegen is from Australia and he's not a criminal either."

"What? I mean... what?!"

"The people you talk to? Jasmyne, Jaegen, Mano? They're all people from all over the world. Jasmyne's from Ohio, Jaegen's from Australia, and Mano's from Canada. They're people I've met on that video game."

"That's... that's insane!" Rabbit shook her head, looking down at the ground. "I know I look weird but I'm not too fucked up in my head!"

"Don't you think it's weird San Paro is gone? And you're here?" She shrugged, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I... I don't know..." She looked at Jennifer, who had a small smile on her face.

"Well... welcome to my room, I guess," She reached out, gently patting her shoulder. "There's a spare next to me. You can sleep there until we get you back."

"Aight. Awesome. Thanks," She let out a sigh, finally her smiling returning. "So! While I'm here, got anything for me to do?"

"Like...?"

"I dunno... enforcer hunting? Anything I need to ru-"

"Excuse me?!"

"I mean... you know how I am! I'm a sniper! A criminal! Don't you remember?"

"You are not shooting anyone here! I'm not gonna have cops at my house!"

"I mean... I got a sniper rifle..."

"Headshots count here! So do bullets going through your stomach or heart!"

"So... sniping? Yes? No?"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT HURTING ANYONE!"

"Okay, grumpy! All you had to say was no! Didn't need to get all mad..."

"Can't you call Birth? Or Gumball? Hell, even LaRocha?"

"How you know about Gumball and LaRocha?"

"Rabbit... video game..."

"Right... I haven't tried getting in contact with anyone, actually. Just waited for you to get up... and went through your messages..."

"How long were you waiting?"

"About... an hour?"

"Go text one of them! Jesus, you creeper!"

"You're so cute though~" Jennifer gently hit her arm, earning a soft chuckle. Rabbit took out her phone that was in her jean's pocket. She unlocked the device and went to the phonebook that was in there. Before she could call anyone that she knew, she looked over at the teen by her.

"Uh... if I'm gonna stay here, I gotta be completely honest with you..." She tilted her head, Rabbit shrugging slightly. "I went through your photos, man."

"You what?!" The sniper shrugged once more, looking at her with the straightest face known to man.

"And lemme tell you, I was not disappointed," Jennifer let out a small squeak, her face flushed red. "Also... you could do better, man. You lookin' like that? Like... Jai isn't even that cute! Garrett is better!"

"Keep talking and I'm gonna shoot you with your own rifle," she told her, earning a surprised look. "Who I go out with my choice. Look at Gumball, for Christ sake!"

"Bitch, those are fightin' words!"

"Then shut up and call someone! You started it!"

Rabbit let out small sounds, as if mocking the girl next to her. She continued to call someone, looking at the wall that were holding pictures as Jennifer unlocked her iPod. She smiled when she heard a small gasp.

"How many selfies did you take?! My god!"


End file.
